gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Somebody to Love (Queen)
Somebody to Love ist ein Song aus der Episode April, April. Er wird von den New Directions bei den Invitationals gesungen. Vor diesem Song verlässt April Rhodes den Glee Club, doch Rachel springt für sie ein und beschließt, das Schul-Musical aufzugeben. Der Song ist im Original von Queen aus ihrem fünten Studioalbum A Day at the Races. Songtext Can anybody find me somebody to love Ooh, each morning I get up I die a little Can barely stand on my feet (Take a look at yourself) Take a look in the mirror and cry (and cry) Lord what you're doing to me (yeah yeah) I have spent all my years in believing you But I just can't get no relief, Lord! Somebody (somebody) ooh somebody (somebody) Can anybody find me somebody to love ? ''Yeah I work hard (he works hard) every day of my life I work till I ache in my bones At the end (at the end of the day) I take home my hard earned pay all on my own I get down (down) on my knees (knees) And I start to pray Till the tears run down from my eyes Lord somebody (somebody), ooh somebody (Please) Can anybody find me somebody to love ? (He works hard) Everyday (everyday) - I try and I try and I try But everybody wants to put me down They say I'm going crazy They say I got a lot of water in my brain Ah, got no common sense I got nobody left to believe in Yeah yeah yeah yeah Oh Lord Ooh somebody - ooh somebody Can anybody find me somebody to love ? (Can anybody find me someone to love) '' Got no feel, I got no rhythm I just keep losing my beat (You just keep losing and losing) I'm OK, I'm alright (he's alright - he's alright) I ain't gonna face no defeat (yeah yeah) I just gotta get out of this prison cell One day (someday) I'm gonna be free, Lord! Find me somebody to love Find me somebody to love Find me somebody to love Find me somebody to love Find me somebody to love Find me somebody to love Find me somebody to love Find me somebody to love love love Find me somebody to love Find me somebody to love somebody somebody somebody somebody Somebody find me Somebody find me somebody to love Can anybody find me somebody to love ? (Find me somebody to love) Ooh (Find me somebody to love) Find me somebody, somebody (find me somebody to love) somebody, somebody to love (Find me somebody to love) Find me, find me, find me, find me, find me Ooh - somebody to love (Find me somebody to love) Ooh (Find me somebody to love) Find me, find me, find me somebody to love (Find me somebody to love) Anybody, anywhere, anybody find me somebody to love love love! Wooo somebody find me, find me love Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 1 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Kategorie:Solos von Finn Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Kategorie:Solos von Artie